


Spearmint Kisses

by sleepyzz



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Donghyuck not letting his boyfriends live, M/M, Making Out, Please save Mark from the both of them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 11:05:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16135931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepyzz/pseuds/sleepyzz
Summary: Renjun tastes like spearmint, and, suspiciously, Donghyuck does too.





	Spearmint Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> i told myself i needed to practice writing kiss scenes and somehow it ended up with this mess being created

Donghyuck is an affectionate person by nature. He’s always been drawn to people, always finds himself vying for attention and needing to be an integral part of the lives of the people he surrounds himself with. It’s not that he necessarily needs to be in the spotlight at all times, he enjoys the occasional time spent in solitude just like anyone else does, but it’s hard not to desire more when he’s in the presence of certain people- more specifically, Mark and Renjun. 

 

Being in the same vicinity as either of them tends to heighten Donghyuck’s need for affection. It’s not something he adamantly seeks on purpose from both of them, it’s just an overwhelming urge, a scratch that can only be itched and satisfied by the two of them.

 

Right now he’s sprawled out on Mark’s bed, face first in his pillow as he tries to will himself to sleep. It’s hard though when he doesn’t actually _want_ to sleep, but Mark’s preoccupied and he doesn’t exactly want to bother him just yet. It’s obvious by the rhythmic sound of a pen hitting the side of a desk that he’s still stuck on the school assignment that’s currently rendering Donghyuck boyfriendless. The noise continues for a few moments before being replaced by the scratch of ink against paper, Mark’s leg picking up the beat instead. The noise isn’t exactly helping Donghyuck in his attempts to nap until he’s done.   

 

It’s with a soft sigh that he rolls over onto his side, propping his chin up in his palm to study the male instead. He’s accepted the fact that he’s too restless to fall asleep. It also helps that he wasn’t trying all too much either. Regardless, he absentmindedly watches Mark’s back from where he’s hunched over his desk, mind wandering aimlessly as he attempts to find some source of entertainment.

 

Now that he thinks about it, he hasn’t seen Renjun in a while. The other boy was definitely here, he would know they trekked from campus all the way over to Mark’s apartment together after all, but he migrated out of Mark’s room over an hour ago while Donghyuck stayed behind. He probably should’ve gone with him seeing how Mark's too busy, but it’s too late now. The thought of trudging out of the room and off Mark’s bed in search of him seems like a hassle. Even if he’s bored out of his mind, he’s much too comfortable to travel out of the room in search of something or _someone_ to occupy his time. At least, for now he is.

 

A soft groan pulls him away from his thoughts and he looks at Mark with renewed interest. Mark’s brows are furrowed in concentration, back stiff from bending over his work for too long and hair mussed from running his fingers through the dark locks one too many times. Donghyuck can see the way his lips are downturned from his profile. He’ll never understand why Mark chose chemistry as a major, especially when the other seemed to have such an affinity for literature. It’s obvious that every nearing due date stresses him out, and Donghyuck worries that one day he’s going to spread himself too thin. It’s how he justifies that maybe pulling Mark away from his work for the time being isn’t a bad thing.

 

He pushes himself off of the bed, stretches his limbs out with a small sigh, and strolls his way over to Mark’s desk. The other male doesn’t even notice his presence at first, too focused on his worksheet to see that Donghyuck’s gotten up. Donghyuck slips his hands over his shoulders, thumbs gently pressing into the dips between his shoulder blades, and it’s only then that Mark glances up. He smiles softly down at him, and Mark returns the gesture despite the tired look in his eyes hidden beneath round glasses. He adds pressure under his fingertips and Mark sighs at the contact, leaning into it.

 

They stay like that for a moment, Mark’s eyes fluttering shut as he works out the knots in his shoulders. Donghyuck takes the chance to carefully remove the glasses from his face, folding and setting them on the desk.

 

“Donghyuck-” He starts, eyes fluttering back open as said male turns his chair away from the desk. But Donghyuck doesn’t let him get in a word edgewise, shushing him the moment he senses the older’s protests.

 

“Just a short break.” He murmurs quietly, swinging a leg over Mark’s lap and leaving no room for argument. Donghyuck is satisfied when hands come down to rest on his hips, not resisting the pull of his words. He drapes his arms around his neck, fingers brushing over the short hairs there while slowly closing the distance between them.

 

Their lips meet in a gentle touch, just barely brushing against each other at first. It’s innocent and close-lipped, but Donghyuck can feel the way Mark starts to loosen up from the brief contact. He pushes in closer then, plush lips firmly pressing against the thinner pair.

 

His tongue sweeps over his lower lip briefly and Mark slowly opens up for him, letting Donghyuck do as he pleases. It’s a lazy and languid tangle of tongues that has Mark melting into the kiss entirely, the stress of looming due dates temporarily forgotten for the time being.

 

Donghyuck maps out the inside of his mouth like it’s his first time, brushing over each and every corner and not leaving a single spot undiscovered. Mark makes a low noise in the back of his throat, fingers tapping over the bone of Donghyuck’s hips. Their mouths part on a shuddering exhale and Donghyuck directs his attention lower, slick lips trailing down a sharp jawline.

 

“Babe…” His boyfriend breathes out. He hums in acknowledgement at the term of endearment, not really paying it any attention as he mouths hot over his skin. Donghyuck’s lips travel down the column of his neck, settling in the crook and laving wetly over the junction. It sends a shiver down Mark’s spine.

 

“ _Babe._ ” His voice is more exasperated this time, slightly strained. Donghyuck reluctantly pulls away from his neck with one last fleeting kiss, settles back on his haunches to put a bit of distance between them. Mark clears his throat, rubbing circles into his sides as he looks up at him.

 

“I really need to finish up this lab report right now… And you doing that is not going to make me finish any faster.”

 

Donghyuck puffs out a breath of air, discontent at their make out session being cut short- but he knows Mark is right. “How much longer?”

 

“Just give me ten more minutes?” Donghyuck's face darkens at that and he chuckles, patting his cheek. “I’m sure Renjun’s not doing anything right now.”

 

“You’re no fun.” He grumbles but unravels himself from Mark despite it. Sure he doesn't want to stop, but he also actually does want the other to finish his work on time. With an exaggerated sigh, he drags himself out of Mark’s lap and into the rest of his shared apartment.

 

Mark's roommate, Jeno, tends to rarely be there whenever they're around. Donghyuck thinks it's probably for the better. Jeno’s a nice guy, all eye smiles and sweet words, but he's also not a fan of skinship. Mark claims he's not either but when Renjun and Donghyuck are always hanging out here despite having their own dorm, it's different story. It doesn't matter that much though, Jeno hasn't complained about it. And Mark’s mentioned the guy just hangs out with some pink-haired graphics design major all the time instead, so Donghyuck’s sure he doesn't mind too much.

 

Donghyuck rounds the corner of the hallway and stops in the doorway to the main living area, the sound of a small pop from the center of the room grabbing his attention. His gaze follows the sound as it happens again, falls upon his next unsuspecting victim, or other boyfriend, from where he's standing.

 

Renjun’s laid out horizontally on the couch, head pillowed on the arm rest and ankles crossed at the other end, absentmindedly popping gum between his teeth while reading some book. Donghyuck squints and makes out the title “ _The 12th Planet_ ” on the cover from across the room. He doesn't plan on asking about it though, lest Renjun go on another tangent about controversial literature and conspiracies. Renjun’s cute when he starts talking about theories, eyes always bright and sparkling when someone takes the time to listen to his thoughts on the world- but Renjun can talk for _hours_ on the subject, and right now Donghyuck wants something else other than that.

 

He ungraciously plops down right on top of the smaller male’s torso, ignoring the grumble as the other lifts his book up over his head so Donghyuck won’t be blocking his line of sight. Donghyuck has other plans though. He shoves his way in the space between Renjun’s arms, his mop of fluffy, caramel hair effectively hindering the other from reading any further. Renjun has no choice but to look at him.

 

“What.” Renjun deadpans as he glances down at him, lowering his arms so the spine of his book rests over Donghyuck’s back, still open to the page he was on before getting interrupted.

 

Donghyuck just grins at him wordlessly, watches as Renjun rolls his eyes at the lack of response and starts to blow another bubble with his gum instead. Donghyuck proceeds to poke and pop it with his finger before it can reach full size. Renjun doesn’t react, probably already expected it coming from Donghyuck. Just like Donghyuck _knows_ Renjun realizes he wants something out of him even though he hasn’t expressed it in words yet.

 

“Kiss me.” He demands, just in case Renjun somehow hasn’t gotten the silent memo.

 

A pause, then a sigh. “Is Mark too busy to bother right now?”

 

Donghyuck would be offended about his boyfriends both trying to ship him off to the other if he didn’t know them better. But this was just their dynamic, and one of them would always end up breaking the facade eventually from Donghyuck’s persistent nature. Now isn’t any different.

 

“He’s finishing up his stupid Chem lab, said he needed a few more minutes.”

 

Renjun raises a brow, all parts judgemental and half amused. “And you couldn’t entertain yourself until then?”

 

Donghyuck juts his lower lip out dramatically, wordlessly answering that _yes he really can’t._ Renjun looks close to rolling his eyes again, but instead thumbs down the page of his book before closing it, dropping it off onto the coffee table beside them and relenting. Donghyuck perks up at that, wiggles up Renjun’s body to bring their faces closer.

 

Despite the act he puts up, Renjun doesn’t seem to mind all that much in putting less distance between them as soon as possible, if Donghyuck can go by the hand promptly curling around his nape and drawing him in not a moment later.

 

Donghyuck exhales as their lips meet. Renjun tastes faintly of spearmint, remnants of the flavor of his gum sitting on his lower lip as their mouths slot against each other. Donghyuck finds himself wanting more of it. He splays his hands out over Renjun’s sides, fingers curling around his small waist as he presses in closer. Renjun responds by tangling his fingers in the back of Donghyuck’s hair, guiding him down further and further into the cushions of the couch. He breathes into the kiss, lips parting slightly, and Donghyuck takes the chance.

 

He slips his tongue past Renjun’s parted lips, and what was once a hint of mint becomes an assault to his taste buds. Renjun’s mouth is overwhelmingly minty, cool and refreshing despite the warmth of their tongues meeting. Donghyuck chases the taste like he can’t get enough, savoring it as he delves further into their kiss.

 

Renjun shifts beneath him, hand slipping out of his hair to cup his cheeks instead. He pushes Donghyuck back just enough for their mouths to briefly separate with a small smack, only to drag him back in a beat later. It’s a small gesture, but it’s enough for Donghyuck to become putty in his hands, letting Renjun gain control over the kiss.

 

He slows the pace of it significantly, lazily pushing his tongue into Donghyuck’s mouth instead this time. His gum somehow finds its way past his lips too, and Donghyuck grasps at the sides of his shirts once he realizes. It becomes a game of push and pull after then, the both of them swapping spit and the taste of mint back and forth between their mouths.

 

Donghyuk exhales noisily into the kiss and Renjun leans forward to deepen it even further, book completely forgotten beside them. Donghyuck can’t help the way his lips start to quirk up at the stark contrast from Renjun’s earlier actions, how, just minutes ago, he was acting like it was taking everything out of him to fulfill Donghyuck’s impulses for the time being.

 

It’s with that thought in mind that he pulls back once Renjun is really getting into it, abruptly parting their lips much to the others confusion.

 

“It’s been over ten minutes.” He shoots him a grin, climbing off of his lap as Renjun’s hold goes slack. It looks like it takes a moment for Donghyuck’s words to process, but the second they do, the other male is schooling his expression, quickly falling back into his normal antics.

 

Renjun scoffs and shakes his head, already picking up his book so he can pointedly ignore the playful and smug look in Donghyuck’s eyes.

 

“Good, go back to bothering Mark then.” He bites out, but Donghyuck knows there’s no malice to it. Not when Renjun’s tongue darts out over his lower lip, tracing over where Donghyuck’s just were. He’s been affected even if he tries to not let it show.

 

He makes his way out of the living room with a sudden pep in his step, turning on his foot to take one last glance back as he does so. To anyone else, Renjun would appear calm and collected. But Donghyuck can see the way his chest rises and falls unevenly, how his eyes are fixed solely on one spot of the page he’s flipped back to. He can’t fool him.

 

Donghyuck turns back around, smiles to himself as he pops Renjun’s gum between his teeth on his way back to Mark’s room.

 

He passes through the doorway just as Mark’s putting his pen down with a distressed groan, pushing back from his desk with his eyes scrunched shut.

 

“Finished?” He drops down onto Mark’s lap without preamble, the other startling slightly as he blinks his eyes open at the sudden presence. Mark nods slowly and Donghyuck wraps his arms around his neck, lips curving up at the corners as Mark’s hands automatically find their home on his waist.

 

“Good.” He leans in to reconnect their lips, picking up where they left off earlier.

 

Mark interrupts their kiss again though, brows coming together slightly in confusion as he pulls back. “...Were you chewing gum earlier?”

 

“I wasn’t.” Donghyuck chews once, twice, a devious glint appearing in his eyes. “But Renjun was though.”

 

Mark's face flushes visibly at the implication. “Wait. Y'all were...?”

 

Donghyuck just grins wide, nodding. “While I was doing my work…?”

 

“Uh-huh.”

 

Mark groans in disbelief and surges forward to meld their mouths together again, Donghyuck giggling into it as he nearly knocks them both out of his desk chair entirely.

 

 

 

Renjun walks in seemingly only a minute later. “Donghyuck did you really steal my gum-?”

 

His words falter on the end of his sentence.

 

Said male pulls away from where his lips are currently occupied with Mark's mouth, holding back the elder with a hand on his chest as he tries to follow. Donghyuck’s eyes are gleaming as he lifts his gaze up to Renjun, takes in the way the other male has gone quiet and flustered at the sight of them. It only lasts for a second, but it’s there.

 

Renjun collects himself quickly, puts a hand up as if to silence anything they have to say. “Nevermind. Keep it.”

 

“No- Junnie, come here.” Donghyuck leans his head on Mark’s shoulder, uses his pout on him again to stop him from retreating. “We’ll give it back.”

 

He watches intently as Renjun eyes the two of them from where he’s standing in the doorway, how his gaze lingers on Mark for a long moment before flitting back to meet Donghyuck’s stare. Renjun’s shoulders heave with an inaudible sigh, and Donghyuck knows then and there that he’s fallen for it. Even if he acts like he hates it, Renjun always gives in to him.

 

The second eldest steps over to the desk in three strides, slips his hand around the younger’s nape only to have a hand press against his chest when he starts to lean in. Donghyuck shakes his head, a sly smirk taking over his features as he opens his mouth. “I don’t have it anymore.”

 

Renjun inhales sharply.

 

“God, you're so fucking gross.” He complains in his next breath, still directed at Donghyuck despite turning his attention to the eldest of them all.

 

Renjun cards his fingers through Mark’s hair almost immediately, tugs just enough to angle his head back so he can slot his lips over his from above. Mark lets out a muffled noise in the back of his throat from how quickly Renjun descends on him, and Donghyuck gets a front row seat to a kiss that is unmistakably open-mouthed.

 

Renjun doesn’t kiss Mark slow and languidly like he did with Donghyuck. He kisses like he’s taking out all of his frustrations, swallowing up every single breath the moment each one slips past Mark’s lips. Maybe it’s partly Donghyuck’s fault Renjun is kissing Mark so roughly, _it is entirely Donghyuck’s fault_ , but he can’t feel bad about it when it’s providing him with a view like this.   

 

Donghyuck is fixated on how Mark's neck strains from the angle, the muscles in it tensing as his mouth works against Renjun’s. He has to fight the urge to dip his head down and kiss down the column of it, not wanting to miss any second of the sight in front of him. _If Mark dies from getting the life kissed out of him_ , Donghyuck thinks, _then at least it’s for a good cause_.

 

Mark's hands are tense around his hips as Renjun licks into his mouth as he pleases. The shorter male lets out a frustrated noise in the back of his throat and kisses Mark even deeper, tipping his head back further as he seeks out what he came here for. Mark gasps like a man seconds away from death when Renjun finally relinquishes his hold on him several moments later, looking thoroughly kissed and dazed, glasses askew on his nose and hair a matted mess.

 

Renjun’s back to chewing on the gum that’s rightfully his, expression much too calm for someone whose lips are that pink and kiss-swollen. But the slight flush to his cheeks gives him away to Donghyuck.

 

“Now both of you stop bothering me.” He mutters, turning fast on his heel to ditch the scene of the crime.

 

Mark frowns once he’s gotten over the lack of oxygen, brain slowly catching up to the words.

 

“I didn’t even do anything!” He sputters after him, but by the time he does Renjun is already out of the room.

 

Donghyuck just situates Mark’s glasses back over the bridge of his nose properly, laughing like the troublemaker he is at the frown marring Mark’s lips as they listen to the sound of Renjun's steps storming away.

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://www.twitter.com/spenaii).


End file.
